Wassalia
"Wassalia" es una canción del especial de navidad de Sofia the First, "Holiday in Enchancia". Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Sofía: En el día más helado Cuando hay nieve alrededor Todos van a disfrutar De la gran celebración Pues Wassalia ya llegó Es del año el momento mejor Felices todos son En Wassalia Siempre Wassalia Amber: Sere feliz si consigo el unicornio que pedí de regalo Sofia: (risas) ¡Oh, Amber! Con mi mama yo canto Junto al árbol nos vas a oír Las velas alumbrando están La noche más feliz Amber: Pero en el castillo las cosas son diferentes. Ven con nosotros James: Nuestra fiesta de Wassalia Día y noche durará Y siempre hay un gran festín Amber: De todo he de probar Niños: Pues Wassalia ya llegó Es del año el momento mejor Felices todos son Es Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Siempre Wassalia Amber: Cuando ya oscureció Nos invade la emoción Sofia: Nuestra vela encendemos Amber: No es eso. Aquí en el salón Nos entregan nuestros regalos Niños: Lo que deseamos llega al fin Wassalia ya llegó Es del año el momento mejor Felices todos son En Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Wassalia Miranda: Yo sonrío sin cesár La familia que amo aquí está Muy cerca se hallaran Sofia y Miranda: En Wassalia James: Wassalia Amber: Wassalia Todos: El momento mejor ya llegó |-|Castellano= Sofía: En el día más frío e invierno Ya la escarcha es como el cristal Todos juegan sin parar En esta fiesta especial De Wassailia el día es ya El más mágico día que hay Tan lleno de ilusión En Wassalia Feliz Wassailia Amber: Lo seré si consigo el unicornio que yo he pedido Sofia: (risas) ¡Oh, Amber! Cantamos villancicos Y el árbol hay que alumbrar Con luz de velas es genial La noche entera pasar Amber: Pero aquí en el castillo hacemos las cosas de otra forma. Vamos a nosotros James: Aquí hay una fiesta inmensa Día y noche va a durar Hay mil delicias que elegir Amber: Las tengo que probar Niños: De Wassailia el día es ya El más mágico día que hay Tan lleno de ilusión Es Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Feliz Wassalia Amber: Cuando la noche cayó Llega justo lo mejor Sofia: Encendemos la gran vela Amber: No. No es eso. Aquí en el salón Están todos nuestros regalos Niños: Los abrimos con gran ilusión De Wassailia el día es ya El más mágico día que hay Tan lleno de ilusión Es Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Wassalia Miranda: Y yo estoy siempre feliz Porque tengo a los míos aquí Tan cerquita de mí Sofia y Miranda: Es Wassalia James: Wassalia Amber: Wassalia Todos: El mas mágico día que hay |-|Inglés= Sofia: On the coldest day of Winter While the snowflakes dance and play Everyone joins in the fun Of our favorite holiday Oh, Wassalia Day is here The most magical time of the year When all are filled with cheer It's Wassalia Happy Wassalia Amber: It will be if I get that unicorn I've been asking for. Sofia: (risas) Oh, Amber! My mom and I sing carols Every year around the tree By candlelight, we spend the night As happy as can be Amber: But here in the castle, we do things differently. Let's show her. James: There's a big Wassalia party And it lasts all day and night With countless treats for us to eat Amber: Of each, I'll take one bite Niños: Oh, Wassalia Day is here The most magical time of the year When all are filled with cheer It's Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Happy Wassalia Amber: And as night begins to fall Comes my favorite part of all Sofia: When we light the special candle Amber: No, not that. It's here in the hall When they hand us our gifts to open Niños: And we get what we've been hoping for Wassalia Day is here The most magical time of the year When all are filled with cheer It's Wassailia Sofia: Wassalia Niños: Wassalia Miranda: And I'm grinning ear to ear 'Cause the family that I hold so dear Will be so very near Sofia y Miranda: On Wassalia James: Wassalia Amber: Wassalia Todos: The most magical time of the year Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Sofia the First Categoría:Canciones de Navidad Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Disney Junior Categoría:Canciones Destacadas